


RUNAWAY

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Runaway Verse [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Asexual Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Bisexual Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Bleeding Effect, Blood, Forced Marriage, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Kadar Al-Sayf Lives, M/M, Miscarriage, POV Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Past Relationship(s), Protective Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Supernatural Elements, Trans Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Trans Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Ezio didn't know that Altaïr has to married to someone else but end up in abusive relationship with Robert de Sablé, pass days ago Altaïr likes Malik but he's too late to save him but only saves Kadar. Kadar misses his brother. Ezio has decides to find who did forced Altaïr to married the man he don't like.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Robert de Sablé, Aveline de Grandpré/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cristina Vespucci, Leonardo da Vinci/Salaì | Gian Giacomo Caprotti da Oreno, Malik Al-Sayf & Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & George Washington
Series: Runaway Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545043
Kudos: 4





	RUNAWAY




End file.
